openinnovationlabfandomcom-20200213-history
Marketing Design, Communication Design
Leachgate Treatment Solutions We have developed a hybrid solution for treating highly toxic wastewater that is produced in landfill. Typically this wastewater is very expensive to treat but our solution can reduce the costs but up to 40%. We are at a point where we are proving the technology. What we would like to do in this sub process is to create a communications piece to allow our potential stakeholders and clients understand the process from a high level. We would like to develop a web platform to educate and produce a promo video (see below), communicating both the processes but also the vision of the company. We would like to collaborate with PR, Marketing professionals, storytellers and writers to capture and help create a powerful message (we can provide the technical side but the communications pieces is difficult for us). We would also like to collaborate with Animators for the video production. C Teeling ltd The business is community gardening and ecotherapy/social and therapeutic horticulture (STH) service for marginal or disadvantaged groups, e.g. people with mental health support needs or learning disabilities, where they can work and learn with the local community to develop and conserve green space. Payment will be derived from local authorities and additional services sold to private individuals, e.g. horticultural training courses, and products grown in and made from materials from the garden. The primary driver is to make the business successful for environmental reasons but it also aims to contribute to the debate in order to improve acceptance and understanding of this type of mental and physical health intervention, whilst running a profit-making, socially responsible enterprise. We welcome collaborators who can help to further develop the idea of ‘ecotherapy’ as an intervention in mental health care, expose links and improve engagement with health services and clinical groups to access/track knowledge and data. We also aim to develop a communication tool to position, promote, target and build the overall offer. Borroclub www.borroclub.co.uk is an online sharing platform enabling local communities to share items that they have in their house and wish to keep but do not use that often. We deliver benefits to the community in 4 areas: 1. Connect the community 2. Environmental benefits 3. Earnings potential for the owner 4. Savings potential for the borrower Our hope is that people can visit our site find an item they need that is a short walk from where they live so they can avoid driving to purchase an item from a store. Whilst I have received positive feedback from people actually getting them to post their items onto the site is still a challenge. I would therefore like to have open feedback on the following topics: * Is the idea valid/appealing? * What would stop you using the service time/trust or something else? Trialview In the UK, the United States and many other jurisdictions worldwide, legal cases still rely almost exclusively on paper. TrialView™ is a web based platform which enables lawyers and Judges to use their own devices (laptops or tablets) to simultaneously present and follow the documents being discussed at court. TrialView is looking for collaborators to help improve the web experience, to develop a marketing strategy to penetrate the top law firms and to find a way of ensuring our customers can access our platform from any courtroom in the world. Help us transform litigation. Izdesign